


Stand Tall

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's boots are made for...something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Tall

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ May. 29th, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 149. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 29. 
> 
> Prompt from [onlyonechoice](http://onlyonechoice.livejournal.com/): NCIS: Jimmy masturbates while musing on the team's shoes. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Mr. Palmer, is there some logical reason why Ms. Sciuto’s boots are currently residing in my morgue?”

“No, Dr. Mallard. I mean yes. One of the heels is loose and I told her I’d fix it with the adhesive we use in skeletal reconstruction.” 

True, but also a lie and he suspects Ducky has seen through him, which is still better than Ducky actually _seeing_ him a few minutes earlier, fiercely stroking himself until he came in a frenzy triggered by the combined scents of leather and Abby.

“Please play cobbler on your own time, Mr. Palmer.”

“Yes, Dr. Mallard.”


End file.
